


Reality Shows No Mercy

by RainbowDiplodocus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Black Mercy, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Post Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowDiplodocus/pseuds/RainbowDiplodocus
Summary: "Don't come after me, Kara."It was the night Kara received the Pulitzer award, the biggest award a reporter could win. It was two weeks ago.Two weeks after Lena left, Kara gets a worrying phone call and hurry to find Lena. Only to realise her best friend has been taken hostage by a Black Mercy.





	1. Chapter 1

"Don't come after me, Kara."

It was the night Kara received the Pulitzer award, the biggest award a reporter could win. It was two weeks ago.

Kara went down the stage after her speech, excited and probably the happiest she'd been in a while. She found Lena backstage and ran to her best friend. But Lena's reaction wasn't exactly what she thought it would be. She tried to smile, to look happy, but Kara could see something was off.

"Lena, what's wrong?"

Lena seemed to think for a minute before her features hardened. Without saying a word, she slowly raised her hands to Kara's face. To Kara's glasses. And Kara knew.  
She could've stopped her, even without superspeed, Lena went slowly enough to let her. But Kara knew it would have been useless, probably made the matter only worse. Lena knew she was Supergirl. She was standing in front of her, Kara's glasses in her hands and tears in her eyes.

"Lena..."

"Don't. Don't try to talk your way out of this. Please, I-"

Lena crushed the glasses in her hands then on Kara's chest. She let Kara grab them and took a step back.

"I don't want your explanation. This explains enough. I don't want anything to do with you anymore. And I'm talking to both Kara and Supergirl."

Kara let her tears run down her face while Lena still managed to hold back hers. But Kara could see how hurt she was, and wanted to reach out, ease the pain away, even just for a moment.

"Don't come after me, Kara."

And with that, Lena left. Leaving behind her a heartbroken Kara, her glasses still in hands and tears all over her face.

This happened two weeks ago. Actually, it was thirteen days, eleven hours and forty-seven minutes ago. Not that Kara is keeping count. She hadn't seen nor heard from Lena since. After the ceremony, Alex found Kara in tears and went to Lena's office. Lena wasn't here. Alex ignored Kara when she asked her not to go to Lena's place. Lena wasn't there either. Wherever Lena Luthor is right now, it's out of Kara's reach.

And no matter how much it hurts to leave Lena the space she asked for, Kara does it. And exactly thirteen days, eleven hours and fifty-one minutes since Kara last heard from Lena, Kara receives a call.

Kara almost breaks her desk when she sees Lena's contact appear on her screen. She quickly answers with superspeed.

"Lena!"

But the voice on the other end isn't the one of her best friend.

"Hm, I'm sorry, no."

Disappointment rise in her entire body before she comes back to herself. And then worry takes its place.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. You are on Miss Luthor's emergency contacts and she hasn't come out of her apartment in over a week. I know it's none of my business, but with all the attempts on miss Luthor's life, I'm kind of worried. Her assistant hasn't seen her in the same amount of time, same with her driver and..."

Kara listens as the man keeps talking, explaining how he's the chief of security in Lena's apartment building and how he had to witness a few murder attempts on Lena in the short time he worked for her. Kara decides to cut his monologue short.

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Wait, ma'am! I saw your number is from National City?"

"Yes?"

"Miss Luthor is in her apartment in Metropolis."

So, this is where Lena has been. Of course.

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

Kara hangs up before leaving her office. Obviously, Kara could be there in only a few minutes, but the security guard might find this suspicious. So, Kara Danvers better send Supergirl ahead.

After a quick text to Alex to get the DEO to take over in case of emergency, Kara changes into her suit and flies off to Metropolis. She finds the apartment building Lena told her about a few months ago pretty easily, and stops a few minutes to listen in front of it. She can hear a few heartbeats inside, but not the one she came to associate with her best friend. Until finally, she hears it. But it's faint, too slow to be healthy. Lena's alive, but something's wrong.   
Without any more thinking, Kara finds the only open window and get inside Lena's home. It's dark. And cold. Lena would hate the temperature. Kara follow the sound of her faint breath to find Lena. And when she does, Kara almost drops to her knees. Lena is in her bed, still in her night gown. The covers are tangled at her feet and her skin is pale. So much paler than usual. Her eyes are closed, and Kara could believe she's simply asleep if it wasn't for the Black Mercy on her chest, its arms tied around Lena's fragile body.

"Lena!"

Kara runs to her best friend's side and her reflexes almost make her grabs the Black Mercy. She remembers fast enough that it could kill Lena and drops her hands to her side. She can't just rip the alien off Lena and flying her quickly to the DEO might not be the best. But it would take hours to get her there the normal way and who knows how long Lena's been like this and how long she can stay this way. So, Kara makes up her mind and carefully take Lena in her arms.  
Deciding against flying too fast, it takes Kara what seems like hours to get back to National City with Lena. But she finally puts her feet down at the DEO for the first time in months. When the door opens, Kara is greeted by ten agents pointing guns at her. But Hayley and Alex appear quick enough to stop them from shooting and Alex doesn't lose time before leading Kara and Lena to a private room. Lena is carefully placed on a cold table and Brainy join them in the room. Alex starts bringing all sorts of medical equipment to measure Lena's constants before giving a worried look in Kara's way.

"Kara, what happened?"

"I don't know, I- They called me because Lena was missing and I just.. I found her like this and- Rao, Alex! She's probably been like this for so long and I didn't know. What if it's too late? I should've had made sure she was okay! I shouldn't have left her!"

"Kara!"

Kara jumps a little at her sister's loud word, only realising now that she started panicking.

"Kara, listen. I need you to stay calm because one of us is gonna have to go wherever Lena is and bring her back. And that one of us is you."

"But Lena hates me!"

"No, she doesn't. She's mad at you, yes, but you're her best chance. She will not have the same reaction to you that she would have with me or Brainy. It needs to be you."

Still doubting her sister's word, Kara turns to Brainy for support. But the look on the boy's face only accentuate what Alex said. Kara looks at Lena, lying still on an operation table, her breathing so slow she doesn't seem to be moving.

"Fine."

Kara sighs, hoping against odds that Lena will not send her away the minute she'll see her in whatever fantasy she's in now.

“Should I, like, change or something? Maybe she’ll listen to Kara Danvers, not Supergirl.”

“I don’t know, Kara. We probably don’t have much-“

In a second, Kara leaves in a blue and red blur before coming back as Kara Danvers, her shirt buttoned up and her glasses on her face.

“-Time. Okay.”

Brainy brings a second table next to Lena's and Kara lay on it. Alex puts a cold piece of metal on her head and smile down at her sister.

"I'll be right here with you."

"Alex, don't pull me out to soon."

Without agreeing, Alex nods in Brainy's direction and Kara falls asleep. When she wakes up, Kara is standing in a bright room. She looks around her, trying to recognize the place. It seems familiar, yet different. Until it hits her. This is Lena's apartment, the one in National City. Yet, it is not. Everything is different. Kara walks to a shelf in the living room and grab a framed picture. It's a photo of three children smiling and hugging a big white dog. One of the kids seems older, with dark curly hair and blue eyes. The other two seems no older than two or three, with curly blond hair and green eyes. Could this be Lena's children?  
When Kara was hostage of the Black Mercy, she was shown her deepest desire. She was back on Krypton with her family, watching Kal-El grow up like a normal boy. Was Lena's deepest desire simply one where she has a family of her own?  
Kara's train of thoughts is cut short by the sound of footsteps, followed by the front door opening. Before she can realise what is happening, a giant white dog jumps toward her, seeming happy to see her. Kara bends down a bit to pat the beast.

"Mama!"

Kara straighten up, looking towards the entry to see the older kid from the framed picture smiling at her. Before Kara realises, the girl's arms are around her in a tight hug.

"Kara?"

Kara looks up from the girl's embrace to see Lena, a wriggling toddler in one hand and a pair of muddy shoes in the other, looking at her from the entryway.

"I- hm-"

"I didn't know you would be home early."

And with no warning, Lena puts down the child on the floor and drops a quick kiss to the corner of Kara's mouth.

"But I'm glad. Now that you're here, Darling, can you help Laurel take her shoes off before she puts mud everywhere?"

Kara stays frozen. She's not breathing and she's not sure her heart is beating either. Her brain seems to stop working completely, trying to rationalise what just happened. Is this Lena's deepest desire? A domestic life of children and muddy shoes? All of this, with Kara?

"Kara, are you okay?"

Kara finally comes back to her senses in front of Lena's worrying face.

"Yes, I... Yes. Laurel."

Kara looks down to the two children in front of her. Both of them without shoes. The Laurel kid must be by the door. Kara smiles reassuringly at Lena before heading to the child in need. The second toddler is sat on the floor, her chubby fingers trying to take the zip off her boots without much success. When she sees Kara, the tiny girl's face lights up.

"Mama! Hulp!"

Kara bends down to the child's height and take one boot off at a time.

"Hi, Laurel."

The child giggles and gets up when Kara frees her from the muddy shoes. She takes a wobbly step toward Kara and kisses her cheek.

"Hi, Mama."

Kara's whole body's filled with love and adoration from this simple gesture. She watches as the little girl goes skipping toward her siblings. Kara gets up as well and looks at Lena tidying up the coats and shoes in the closet while telling the older child to do her homework before playing, answered by a cheerful "Yes, Mom!". All of this is so familiar, yet so foreign. When Lena disappear behind the kitchen counter, Kara gives one more look to the toddlers playing on the carpet before following her. She sits at a stool and simply looks at Lena, the way she's just casually putting out plastic cups out of cupboard and washes some fruits. Kara doesn't notice how far into her thoughts she is until Lena puts the now full of cut up fruits plastic bowls in front of her. Kara jumps a little and Lena gives her a worried glance.

"Kara, are you sure you're okay?"

Kara just nods and smiles, not convincing Lena in the slightest. But the Luthor just goes to the playing toddlers and take one in her arms, the other one following behind. She puts the one she has on a booster sit and sign to Kara to do the same with the other child. Kara takes the kid in her arms. This isn't Laurel, it's the other one. A boy, if she knows anything about gender roles, considering Laurel has a little bow in her hair and this kid doesn't. Although, they both have the same hair length. She puts the toddler in the booster sit and tries to figure out quickly how to strap him in. Once done, she grabs a bowl of fruits to give him. But Lena stops her and gives her the other bowl instead.

"Liam doesn't like blueberries, Kara."

"Right. No blueberries for Liam. Of course."

Lena smiles warmly in a way Kara hasn't seen her do in weeks and it makes her heart ache, remembering why she is here. Lena walks toward the hallway before shouting to the older kid.

"Lizzy! Come get a snack before your Mama eats it all!'

Kara can hear the sound of a book closing dramatically before Lizzy comes running in the room and jumps on a stool next to Kara. Lena laughs at her daughter's manners and comes behind her kids to give them all a kiss on the top of their head before stopping at Kara. There, she drops her chin on Kara's shoulder and wraps her arms around her waist. Kara nearly jumps off her skin, resulting in Lena squeezing her harder. Lena leaves a kiss next to her hear.

"Are you sure you're okay, Kara? You seem really tense."

"I- I'm fine."

Lena nods in Kara's neck, sending shivers along her spine, before pulling away, leaving Kara feeling cold for the first time since she arrived on Earth.

"Well I'm going to take a shower. Do you mind watching them for a while?"

Kara just smiles and nods before Lena's words made their way to her brain. Lena starts to leave toward the bathroom before Kara remembers what she is doing here in the first place. She's down from her stool in a second.

"Lena, wait!"

The brunette turns around to face Kara.

"I just.. I need to talk to you. If that's okay."

"Of course, Kara. Can it wait after my shower? I feel like I haven't showered in forever."

"Oh, hm. Sure, go."

Lena just smiles, still a bit worried behind the eyes in front of Kara's weird behaviour. But she shrugs it off and instead, steps closer to give a kiss to Kara. A real one this time. And this time, Kara can't help but kiss Lena back. Who seems to relax a bit after that and Kara can feel Lena's smile against her lips. They both get lost in the kiss, Kara surprises herself in how much she's enjoying this. How her entire body sets on fire like it never did before. How her skin seems so hot where Lena touches her and so cold where she doesn't. How her brain keeps telling her not to stop, to never stop.

"Ew, Moms! We're eating over there!"

Lena breaks away from the kiss with a laugh, much to Kara's confusing disappointment. Kara turns to Lizzy to see the child with a giant grin on her face before she goes back to her fruits. After that, Lena steps away from Kara and toward the bathroom. And Kara feels weirdly empty.   
But she doesn't get to dwell on her emotions too much. The clear noise of a plastic bowl being thrown to the floor takes Kara out of her own thoughts. She turns to the children to see Laurel, a big smile on her face and no bowl in front of her. Kara sighs and goes back to the kitchen. She finds the bowl, thankfully empty, and put it in the dishwasher. She then takes a clean cloth near the sink and wet it a bit, before cleaning a wriggly Laurel's face and hands. Then it's Liam's turn once he is done. In no time, she has the kitchen back to it’s initial state and the toddlers playing with toddler size puzzles on the coffee table. 

“Mama?”

Kara turns toward Lizzy who’s standing in the hallway with a book in her hands.

“Help me with my homework? Please?”

Kara nods and Lizzy disappear in her bedroom before coming back to spread all kind of school supplies on the kitchen counter. Kara sits next to the girl and glance down at the books. Advanced mathematics. Really, Kara shouldn’t be surprised. Lizzy can’t be more than eight, but she’s Lena’s daughter. But Kara can do it. Lizzy shows her the few equations she’s been working on and Kara starts working with the child, glancing toward the toddlers from time to time.  
It surprises Kara how easily she falls in this. How easily it is to believe she and Lena could have children together, a family. How easily she steps into her role as a mother. Helping with homework, feeding messy toddlers and kissing Lena. All of this. She’s falling headfirst into it and surprises herself how much she doesn’t want to leave.  
But she’s quickly brought back to reality with a simple ringtone. She glances at the phone next to her. It’s Lena’s. She looks at the notification and her heart almost stop for what feels like the hundredth time today. It’s a simple text from Kara, the fake Kara, telling Lena she will be home late that night, running after a source for an article. Kara feels a weird emotion inside her and delete the text, weirdly uncomfortable at the thought of Lena around another version of her. A version that is not her.

“Mama! How did you do that?”

Kara glance down at Lizzy, then at her hand closed on a broken pen, ink all over the marble counter. 

“It’s nothing, just… Stress. Sorry Lizzy.”

“That’s cool. Like superpowers.”

The child giggles before coming back to her homework. Kara’s mind assimilates the information while she cleans up. So, in this reality, Kara doesn’t have any powers? So, Kara never lied to Lena. Lena never felt betrayed and hurt the way she really did in the real world. Kara needs to get Lena out now. Before it’s too late. Kara looks toward the toddlers who started climbing on the couch, using the cushions as steps. She looks at the sleeping dog on the carpet, the girl focused on her homework and the entire apartment, filled with fake memories, children drawings and framed pictures. How can she take Lena away from all of this? How can she ask her to give up on her dream life to take her back to the one where Kara betrayed her, and her brother made her life a living hell?  
A loud noise makes her slightly jump, followed by the sound of a crying toddler. Kara jumps off her stool and rush toward the crying child sitting on the floor. By the look of it, Liam decided to jump off the couch without planning a landing. Kara takes the boy in her arms and gently strokes his hair.

“It’s okay, little one. We can’t fly in this reality.”

The child’s screams only worsen at that, apparently offended at the idea of not being able to fly. Kara tighten slightly her arms around the boy and give a quick look around. Then, quietly, she lets her feet float off the floor and rises slowly toward the ceiling. The child immediately stops crying and starts giggling when Kara does a quick looping. She goes back to the floor and put the giggling child down. Laurel jumps on the couch cushions into Kara’s arms.

“Up! Up! Mama, up!”

Kara laughs and give a quick look toward Lizzy, making sure the girl is still busy with her mathematics, before floating with the giggling girl in her arms.

“Kara?”

Kara almost falls to the floor and turns toward the hallway. Lena is looking at Kara with wide eyes, her hair still wet from her shower. Kara puts the kid down to the floor and steps aside before the toddlers start lunching themselves in her arms again. Well, she guesses, it’s as good as any other way to start the painful conversation they’re about to have.

“Lena, we need to talk.”

“You don’t say.”

“Not really about that. More about this.”

Kara gesture around her, to the toddlers and the drawings on the fridge.

“This?”

“All of this. Your life.”

“Our life, Kara.”

“Y-yes. Our life. Lena, it’s not real.”

Lena lets her arms fall to her size. She seems hurt and Kara silently curse herself for putting it like that.

“Not like this, Lena. I really care about you and I… Would probably be happy with you in this life but… Lena, all of this is in your head. The real you, back in the real world, is hostage to a Black Mercy.”

At this word, Liam starts crying again. Lena takes a few steps toward the couch to take her son on her arms.

“Kara, what are you talking about?”

“I’m saying that none of this is real. I am here to take you back, Lena.”

Laurel started crying as well now and Lena sits on the floor to cuddle both her babies at the same time.

“Are you telling me none of this is real?”

Lena seems angry now. She doesn’t seem to know what Kara is talking about. She tightens her grip on her children as if Kara would take them away. Which she will, now that Kara thinks about it. Kara drops on the floor, in front of Lena.

“Lena, hear me out. I know I’ve hurt you; I know you feel betrayed from everybody. But you can’t stay here. None of this is real, Lena. Please, come back.”

“Kara, I have no idea what you’re talking about!”

“Lena, I’m… I’m Supergirl!”

At these words, Lena seems to understand something. Her face is first filled with surprised, then confusion, before ending up with anger. Lizzy stops doing her homework and Krypto starts barking at Kara. 

“Lena, please. Come back. I-“

Lena gets up suddenly, leaving the crying toddlers on the floor. She looks around her as if she never saw this place before until her eyes fall on Kara. Anger harden her features again.

“What do you want?”

Kara tries to take a step toward Lena, but her expression tells her not to.

“Lena, I want to bring you back.”

“Back?”

“Back home.”

“Are you telling me you want to take me away from this, to bring me back to a place where you lied to my face for three years?”

“I hm… Yes, I mean, no. I want to take you back to the real world. Lena, you’re dying.”

“So?”

“Lena! I won’t go back without you!”

“I’m not coming back, Kara.”

Lena takes one of the twins in her arms and turns her back to Kara. She gently rocks the child and looks down on Lizzy’s homework. Kara follows her to the other side of the kitchen counter, Laurel joining them as well.

“Lena, please. I’m not sure we have much time left.”

Lena doesn’t acknowledge Kara.

“Lena. You can’t stay here.”

“Actually, I can.”

“None of this is real.”

“It doesn’t matter to me. I’ll take whatever this is over whatever is left for me where you came from.”

“Lena, I can’t do this without you.”

“Yes, you can.”

“I don’t want to.”

“I don’t care.”

Kara drops her arms dramatically to her sides. There is no bringing Lena back. But Kara can’t give up on her. She looks down at the still crying child trying to climb Lena’s legs. She takes one step to her and Laurel starts to calm down to look at her Mama. Kara takes her arms out and the girl climbs in the open space. Kara takes off gently and the child starts laughing.

“Mommy! Mommy, look! F’y! Mama, f’y!”

Lena looks up at Kara and Laurel, floating around the kitchen. Kara speeds up a bit, making Laurel laugh louder, before putting her feet back to the floor. She smiles proudly at Lena who looks torn between anger and something else. She seems to decide to stay on the first.

“Kara, what do you think you’re doing?”

“Playing with my daughter.”

The words seem to punch Lena in the chest. She let Liam fall to the floor gently so he can run to his Mama, asking for his turn flying. Kara laughs and take the second child in her arms. Kara flies up and down a few more times before setting down again.

“I wanted to tell you, Lena.”

Lena doesn’t react. She’s still looking at Kara with the two toddlers in her arms but doesn’t acknowledge her words.

“You know I trust you.”

“Do you?”

“Yes, Lena. I never meant to hurt you.”

“Yet you did.”

“I know, I know. And I’m so sorry, Lena. I know it won’t change anything, but I really meant for you to know. But Lena, everyone around you had hurt you and I just wanted to give you time.”

“Three years, Kara. You had plenty of time.”

“I know. Lena, I know. But please, come back. We can fix it.”

“There’s nothing to fix, Kara. I’m staying.”

“I don’t believe it.”

Lena throws a dark look at Kara. Kara just shrugs, making the twins giggle.

“Look around, Lena. Do you really think we can’t fix it? Are you really trying to tell me that while I have two of our children in my arms?”

“Mine and Kara Danvers’ children. You, I’m not sure I really know you.”

Kara visibly deflate after that. She looks at the children, Lizzy with Kara’s eyes and Lena’s chin, and the twins, with Kara’s freckles and Lena’s eyes. Kara sighs.

“Kara Zor-El.”

“Excuse me?”

“My real name. It’s Kara Zor-El.”

“Like I say, I don’t know you really.”

“No, Lena, you’re wrong. You do know me.”

“I know Kara Danvers.”

“And Supergirl. You know both part of me. Kara Zor-El is both Kara Danvers and Supergirl. And you know both.”

Lena breaks the eye contact. She seems to consider Kara’s point. Kara takes it as encouragement.

“You’re mad at me for lying to you, Lena. And I get it. But don’t you see that everything here is just another lie?”

Kara watches as Lena’s face change again. She looks around before her eyes drop on Lizzy. When she looks at Kara again, tears are running down her face. Kara puts the twins on the floor and go around the counter to face Lena. She softly takes her hand in hers. Lena visibly flinch at the contact but doesn’t pull away.

“Lena, I know it’s hard, but you have to let this go. Not forever. We’re going home, we get you back and we fix this. It’ll take time but Lena, you are worth it. And one day, you’ll get everything back. The place, the kids and the dog.”

“You?”

Kara’s heart drops inside her. She closes her eyes and tries to think. Can she do it? Does she want to? Yes, she does. She wants it all, the kids, the dog, the muddy shoes and complicated homework. But most importantly, she wants Lena. When Kara opens her eyes, she knows they can do it. She takes Lena’s teary face in her hands and put their foreheads together.

“I’ll always be by your side, Lena. I mean it.”

For a few seconds, they just stay there, Kara enjoying the contact she hadn’t have in weeks. Until Lena pulls away, turning toward Lizzy.

“Kara, what will happen to them? If we leave, what will happen to our children?”

Kara looks at the twins and Lizzy.

“I don’t know. They aren’t real, Lena. They’ll probably just… Be gone.”

Lena tries to dry off her tears with the back of her hands. Kara takes them in hers and gently leads Lena toward the door. Kara reach for the door handle, but no matter how much strength she puts into it, the door doesn’t move. After a few try she lets go and turns to Lena.

“I guess you’re the one who need to open the door.”

Lena sighs and grab the handle.

“Mommy?”

Kara and Lena turn around to see Lizzy, the twins and Krypto, all of them with teary eyes. Lizzy takes one step forward.

“Mommy, where are you going?”

Lena lets go of the handle, looking at her children pleading.

“Lena, Lena. Look at me. I know it’s hard, Lena. But you have to do this.”

“Kara, I can’t leave my children. I can’t.”

Kara tries to take a step toward Lena when she feels something pulling in her mind. Brainy is trying to get her back. Resisting as much as she can, Kara grabs Lena’s hands.

“Lena, this isn’t real. Come back, please, I- I’m real. We’re real, Lena. And I need you, please.”

Lena looks torn between the pleading children, the place full of fake memories and Kara. She keeps glancing back between her two worlds. Kara tries to fight the pull in her soul.

“Lena, please. No more, lies, no more secrets. Come back. Come back to me.”

It’s getting too much. Brainy seems to try harder and Kara knows she can’t hold on anymore. With the last bit of strength left, she grabs Lena’s face and put their lips together. One last kiss, Kara thinks. One last kiss and she will lose Lena. She will lose her for another version of herself, a fake one. But one who makes Lena happy. With their children and their dog. A version where Lena and Kara are a family.  
When Kara wakes up on the cold table, the first thing she sees is Alex’s worried face. 

“Kara! Kara, are you okay?”

Kara doesn’t bother answering and jumps off the table to get to Lena. She cups the unconscious girl’s face between her hands and let the tears she’s been holding back finally run free. At least she’s happy. Kara barely register Alex’s hand on her shoulder.

“I couldn’t save her, Alex. I couldn’t.”

“Kara…”

Kara shakes her head and drop a simple kiss on Lena’s forehead. As if this contact only could bring her back, Lena opens her eyes. Kara jumps back and watches as the Black Mercy let go of Lena and fall to the floor. Lena sits up, trying to take some needed deep breaths and turns to Kara.

“Kara?”

Kara lets out a shaky laugh before taking Lena in her arms, burying her face in the dark hair.

“I had to let them go. Kara, they’re gone.”

Kara gently rocks Lena, letting her cry as much as she needs to. 

“It’s going to be okay, Lena. I’m here now. And I won’t let you go again.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena goes to bed in Metropolis. She wakes up in National City, Kara by her side and three children. And a dog.
> 
> Basically, Lena's first reaction to the fake reality created by the Black Mercy.

« Kara Danvers is Supergirl. »

It's funny how such a short sentence can have such a big impact on Lena's life. And how anger can make her say stupid things, like :

« Don't come after me, Kara. »

Lena doesn't find it that funny anymore, four days later, when she's being held down by her not-so-dead brother, one of his hands on her neck and the other on her arm. 

Luthors always expect the unexpected, even in their sleep, which is probably why she woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of heavy footsteps in her apartment. Her very, supposedly, empty apartment in Metropolis. Far away from her lying friends and Supergirl – Kara - 's superstrength. Which would be quite useful now that Lex had her almost completely still on her bed, a weird looking alien making its way toward Lena's chest.

“Killing your own brother, Lena. How vile.”

Lena tries to free herself, wriggling under Lex's grip.

“Don't worry, I'm not a monster. I found a really enjoyable death for you.”

The alien finally rests on Lena's chest and its arms tighten around her, crushing her.

“Good night, little sister.”

When Lena wakes up, she feels more tired that she had in a very long time, surprisingly. Her entire body is surrounded by warmth and she stays still a little bit to appreciate it, trying to go back to sleep before her alarm goes off. Until the warmth starts to move and she realises she is in someone's arms. Surprised, Lena opens her eyes, not remembering falling asleep with anyone the night before. The night before... Lena suddenly jerks awake and away from the body. Lex was in her house. He was there to kill her. With some kind of alien.

“Lena, what's wrong?”

Lena's entire body goes still. She knows this voice. Slowly, Lena looks back down in the bed, where she was still sleeping a few minutes ago. Kara. Kara is there, barely awake, a worried look on her face. She stands up to sit next to Lena and put a warm hand on her back. If Lena's body wasn't tense before, it sure is now.

“Lena, are you okay?”

“Kara, what are you doing here?”

Kara looks a bit confused at first but quickly laugh it off.

“Well, I was sleeping until you decided to jump on the bed!”

“Kara, I'm serious.”

“And so am I. Come back to sleep, Lena. It's... Five in the morning.”

Before she can understand what's going on, Kara tackles Lena to the bed, her arms securely around Lena's waist. The position can't be comfortable for Kara, but she seems to fall asleep in seconds. And Lena is so tired. Her brain screams at her to get out of bed and deal with Kara right now. But her body begs her to let it go for now. At least, until the sun is up. And without even noticing, Lena gives away to what her body wants.

When Lena wakes up again, it's to the sun shinning in her face. She takes a few seconds to enjoy it, before remembering the night before. Lex, the alien, Kara in her bed. Lena flips on her back and look around. No Kara, no Lex, no alien. All of it was simply a dream. A nightmare her exhausted mind carefully crafted. She lets a deep sigh out of her nose and pushes the blankets away. Lena sits on her bed and runs a hand in her tangled hair. She gets up and steps toward her closet when she hears it. A scream.

Lena's entire body freezes before she realises this isn't a scared scream. It's a child's needy cry. But Lena doesn't get time to relax as she notices something strange. She's in her bedroom, in her National City apartment. She's pretty sure she left to Metropolis after Kara's betrayal. And when she looks around, Lena realises that some things do not belong here. The jumper on her office chair, for starters. Or the notepad on her bedside table. When she looks closer, Lena notices far more little details that should not be here. Little things, but all of them out of place.

Lena decides to go investigate. She grabs a pair of leggings from a clothes pile, which are definitely not hers, and put them on. She doesn't take time to look at herself, knowing perfectly that the patterned leggings surely do not match her satin t-shirt, and her hair really needs to be combed. Without anymore distractions, Lena opens the door, steping in the hallway. 

To her surprise, Lena isn't the only one in the hallway. A young girl, probably seven or eight, with dark hair and blue eyes, closes the door of the room she came from. When she sees her, the girl's eyes light up and Lena doesn't have time to react before two small arms are around her waist.

“Morning, Mommy.”

Lena doesn't move, even as the girl lets go of her and walk away, toward the living room. Mommy? Why would that girl call her Mommy? And who is she? And why is she here? Lena has so many questions. She decides to follow the girl but stop short at the end of the hallway, when she sees the scene in front of her.

In the kitchen, Kara is hugging the girl with one arm, the other one holding a pan filled with what looks like batter. And at the kitchen counter, securely sat on booster sits, are two little toddlers, mouths full of pancakes and hands sticky with syrup. 

When one of the blond children sees her, they let go of their breakfast and starts wriggling against the strap of their sit.

“Mommy! Mommy!”

The kid's cry attracts Kara's attention and her eyes finally fall on Lena. And to Lena's surprise, Kara smiles at her and put the pan down before taking a few steps toward her. Which is enough to take Lena out of whatever trance she was in and she takes a deep breath, ready to yell at Kara and ask for much needed explenations. 

But before she can do so, Kara's hands are on the small of her back and her lips are on Lena's. And Lena freezes again. After a few seconds that feels like an eternity, Kara pulls away to gently smile down at Lena.

“Good morning, Love.”

Lena shakes her head. What is happening? She decides to finally speak up but Kara's hands still on her waist are quite ditracting, stopping her from yelling or running away.

“Kara, what's going on?”

Her voice sounds broken but Kara doesn't seem to catch it. She simply kisses Lena on the cheek beofre letting go and turning back to her smoking pan.

“I know you told me not to let you sleep in, but you didn't seem very well this morning when you woke up. So, I got the twins up - and before you say anything about their outfits, you should know that Lizzy chose them.”

“Don't blame me, Mama!”

The girl – Lizzy – throws a bit of pancake in Kara's direction who catches it and puts it in her mouth, laughing. Mama? Didn't the girl called Lena Mommy earlier? Nothing makes sense. Lena shakes her head, hoping to put her mind back in working order. It does nothing. Obviously. 

With a sigh, Lena steps around Kara, reaching for a clean cup. But Kara simply pushes one full of fuming coffee towards her with a gentle smile. Lena warps her hand around it and takes a careful sip. It's perfect. She shouldn't be surprised, Kara knows how she takes her coffee, but this one is really perfect. The kind of coffee you can only master from habit. As if Kara making her coffee is a daily occurrence. Or maybe, Lena is just going crazy.

“Mama! All gone!”

One of the toddlers throws their empty plastic plate toward Kara.

“Laurel! What did we say about throwing plates?”

But the child only grins. Kara seems to melt at that and puts her empty pan in the sink before handling a wet cloth to Lena. Lena takes it, confused. And it must show on her face because Kara laughs and point toward at the toddlers.

“I'll need to change miss Laurel's clothes now. Do you mind cleaning Liam up a bit?”

Lena looks at the children. Lizzy, Laurel and Liam. For some reason, Lena feels like she knows them. At least, like she should know them. Kara takes the messy toddler out of the sit and down the hallway. Lena steps around the counter and takes the empty plate away from the other kid. Liam wriggles as Lena cleans his face and hands. Once the child clean, Liam puts his arms up towards Lena's face, and she realises the child wants to get down. And for that, Lena needs to carry him. She unstrap the kid and put her hands under Liam's armpits.

“Okay, help me there, kid. Here we go.”

Lena puts maybe a little too much strengh in her arms and carry the child a little bit above her head. Lena tries not to show her panic as Lizzy smiles at her but feels relieved when the toddler starts giggling.

“F'ying, Mommy! 'iam f'ying!”

“You better not.”

Lena settles the boy on her hip who gives her a true Danvers Pout.

“You can be mad at me all you want, kid, but I'm not having superbabies flying around the house. Speaking of, I need to have a chat with your Mama.”

Lena looks down the hallway, putting the wriggling boy on the floor. Liam barely touches the floor before running towards the sofa, throwing the cushions off. Lena decides to tidy the kitchen a little bit while waiting for Kara. Lizzy smiles at her from her stool, her mouth full of pancakes. Lena laughs at this.

“You got syrup on your chin, Ducky.”

The little girl wipes her face but Lena frozes. Ducky? Where does that come from?

Lena doesn't have much time to dwell on it as the sound of a door opening echoes down the halway. She turns, expecting to see Kara and Laurel, but all she sees is a blur of white fur running towards her. Lena barely has time to put her arms in front of her before the beast jumps on her, almost making her fall over.

“Lizzy!”

Lena pats the dog - really big dog - to calm him down and look towards Kara, who's coming back in the kitchen, a clean Laurel in her arms and a frown on her pretty face.

“Lizzy, what did we say about Krypto sleeping in your bed?”

The child tries to explain herself, but Lena doesn't hear it. All she can hear is her brain gears turning. Krypto? Really? For a second, Lena actually forgot Kara was Supergirl. She actually forgot Kara betrayed her and lied to her for years. Anger is slowly making its way back in Lena's entire body and she pushes the dog away from her.

“Kara.”

The blond's head turns towards her as she puts the child on the floor. She smiles at Lena, but a crinkle slowly forms between her eyes in front of Lena's cold stare.

“Something's wrong, Love?”

Lena has to restrain herself from throwing her mug of now cold coffee at Kara's face.

“What the hell, Kara?”

Kara glance at the kids before stepping closer to Lena, probably so she would be more quiet and not swear in front of the children.

“Lena, is everything okay?”

“No, it's not, Kara. What the fuck is all of this?”

“Lena!”

Kara pulls Lena by the arm towards the hallway and only lets got when they're both fairly away from the children's earshot. Lena crosses her arms on her chest and Kara gives her a worried glance.

“What's wrong, Love? Talk to me...”

Kara tries to put her hand on Lena's cheek but Lena turns her head, feeling slightly guilty at the look of hurt on Kara's face. But her anger is stronger.

“This is exactly what's wrong. Kara, what on Earth are you doing here? And who are those kids?”

“What do you mean Lena? I live here, and these kids are our children. Why would you-”

“I do not have children with you Kara!”

But even Lena doesn't believe her own words. Does she have children with Kara? Lena shakes her head. No, Kara is Supergirl, she lied to her. Lena wouldn't have children with a liar.

“Lena, what are you talking about? We have children. They're all three in the living room right now, probably trying to destroy the sofa again.”

“Kara, I don't know what's happening here, but I do not have children with you, I can assure you. I wouldn't have children with a liar.”

“Liar? What do you mean Lena?”

“Don't play dumb. I told you to go away from me, and I told you I know you are Supergirl.”

“Supergirl?”

Now Kara seems even more confused. And Lena is as well. But she's also more angry.

“Yes, Supergirl. The blond Kryptonian flying around in red and blue, saving people's life. The one who got angry at me for not telling her about Kryptonite, yet she herself forgot to mention she was my so called best friend.”

Lena helds her chin up, daring Kara to deny it all. But Kara does just that.

“Lena, I don't know what this Supergirl thing is, but I can assure you I'm not it.”

“Kara, for fuck's sake, we already had this conversation! You maybe didn't admit you lied to me because I kind of ran away, but I know. Those stupid glasses are a terrible desguise, even if that somehow managed to trick me for three years. So much for being smart...”

“You are the smartest person I know-”

“Oh, shut up. You'll get to compliment me when you admit you lied to me and tell me who really are those kids!”

Kara sighs deeply, looking hurt and worried. There is a long pause and when Kara talks again, it's in a soothing voice, calm and quiet.

“Lena, I don't know why you believe I would ever lie to you. If I were this... Supergirl, I would've told you long before we got married. Do you remember our wedding, Lena?”

And just like that, Lena's anger starts to ebb away. Kara seems to sense it and puts her hand on Lena's shoulder. Lena lets her.

“Do you remember how Alex had too much to drink and started hiting on Sam?”

Lena lets out a little laugh.

“Yes, Ruby had to stay at Eliza's that night. Just in case.”

Kara nods her head, her beaming smile finally back on her face. Lena is confused for a second. Where did this memory come from? But Kara isn't done talking.

“And at Lizzy's third birthday, when Nia dropped the cake on Winn's lap.”

“Krypto spent the rest of the day following Winn around, trying to lick his hands.”

Again, a memory that is not supposed to be here. The more Kara talks, the more Lena remembers. How did she even doubted all that? Of course, she is married to Kara and has children and a dog with her. How could she not? Why was she even angry for? Lena can't remember.

Kara's hand strokes Lena's cheek slowly before gently putting her forehead on Lena's.

“Feeling better?”

Lena shrugs but can't help but smile. Kara smiles back at her before closing the space between them and placing her lips on Lena's. And if Lena still had the slightest of doupt she doesn't belong here, it's now gone for good. 

As Lena melts into the kiss, memories start rushing back. The day Kara proposed to her. When she brought Krypto back home for the first time, when Lizzy was only two. How Lizzy is the one who chose the puppy's name, from her favourite book Lena read to her at bedtime. The day Laurel and Liam took their first steps, together, holding hands. Christmas, birthdays, weekends and weekdays, all spent with Kara and the kids. Her family. 

Kara breaks the kiss and Lena just stares at her wife. Her wife. Now Lena is sure of it. She's always been right here, where she belongs. Why she ever doubted it, Lena is not sure. Kara chuckles at her dumb struck expression and give one last peck to her lips.

“Come on. We should probably go check on the kids before they burn the apartment down.”

“That would be wise, indeed.”

With a last shinny grin, Kara puts her hand on the small of Lena's back and lead her back to the living room, where the twins managed to build a wobbly tower out of cushions. Lizzy is sitting on the floor, putting hairclips in Krypto's fur. She gives her mothers a bright smile before going back to her work. Kara takes Liam in her arms and hold him on top of the cushions tower, his laugh echoing in the apartment. And Lena knows. Now for sure she knows. All is right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wasn't going to post this, as a lot of you asked for a second part to be about Supercorp outside the Black Mercy. But my lovely friend Miranda told me to do it and also that fic is the reason I know her! Just sending love here because she is so kind and amazing and I wouldn't have keep writing if it wasn't for her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supercorp fic and my first one in english, so sorry for the typos or whatever. I know this is an overused Supercorp kind of fic but I wanted to do it my way. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
